A cell culture microscopy can be cited as an example of a device for observing a cell while the cell is being cultured. A cell culture microscopy is provided with a cell culture device for forming an environment suitable for culturing a cell, and a microscope observation system for microscopic observation of a cell in a cell culture container. The cell culture microscopy is configured so that changes, divisions, and other cell activities can be observed while the living cell is cultured (see Patent Document 1, for example). During the process of culturing a live cell, a cell aggregation is formed by the progression of cell division. During the initial stages of cell division, the divided cells spread out in the horizontal direction throughout the cell culture medium in a single-layered state, but as the activity of cell division intensifies and the cell aggregation matures, the cells also spread out in the up-down direction so as to form bubbles, and the “multi-layering” progresses.
In a conventional cell observation technique using a cell culture microscopy, the state of change of a cell aggregation toward becoming multi-layered is judged by a visual judgment, in which a determination is made by visual observation of a microscope observation image, and/or by a reagent judgment, in which a reagent is administered and a determination is made from the state of coloration or other parameter.